


Sub Routine

by ReginaVerstand



Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Modification, Brainwashing, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Family, Fetish Instillation, Hypnosis, Love, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Sister/Sister Incest, Sister/Sister Love, Smut, Subliminal Messages, personality change, sexual orientation change, slow change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaVerstand/pseuds/ReginaVerstand
Summary: Anna likes to stick her nose into Elsa's stuff. This time, she might comeup with some unforeseen consequences.Mind Control/Brainwashing/Forced Orgasm/Subliminal Messaging. You know, the usual good stuff.This work is a gift to Tabico of mcstories fame.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tabico](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tabico).



Anna had no idea what she stumbled upon, even as the new, better thoughts wormed into her mind, changing her slowly but surely.

It had all begun on a clear spring day, coming home from college sooner than expected. Her sister was still at work, so Anna had their entire flat to herself, and she did the one thing she always ended up doing.   
Snooping around.

She had this passion – one could almost call it a little bit of a fetish – for looking into her sister’s secrets, and finding little hidden shards of Elsa’s life, shards she was too shy or too proud to openly show, and that Anna would hold with the utmost care. She had already gathered: a note from an old appointment, Anna’s name scribbled on a corner; three golden hair; one of Elsa’s lipsticks; and a series of other small trinkets, useless things in the eyes of others, treasures to Anna’s devoted heart.

And so, by chance that day she found the recordings. She did not know they were recordings, not at all. Elsa might be a busy psychologist, but in the last few years she had developed an interest in music. And Anna suspected nothing. After all, what could that big apparatus be if not for music? It looked new! Elsa always tried to keep her stuff private.   
Humming, Anna turned it on. There was no password. And who knows if that was just a happy accident.

The huge synth booted up. Anna took the headphones and put them on.

“Woah,” she said, but she did not hear herself, if not from inside her own brain. These headphones were completely shutting down any sort of external noise. They were great. Elsa must have paid an arm and a leg for them, but then again, she could afford them. Now, now, what could she play? There was a lot of music here! Anna tapped with her finger on the selection screen. She scrolled through files, and they all odd names, like ‘comm-1’ or ‘trigg-23’ or ‘rout-6-A’. Maybe her sister wanted to keep it al secret? In the end, Anna began to play one that was named ‘baseline’, as it made sense. Maybe she would treat herself to some sick bass! The file started.

It was… synth music. Like ‘80s music. Anna had no idea her sister liked synth stuff! She was always so calm and collected… not the kind of person who you would associate with synth. Still, this baseline was really… _really_ good. Anna had experienced music that seemed to worm inside her mind, unforgettable tunes. This was all that and better. She began to bob with her head and tap with her fingers against the console as the music continued. The file was quite long, at eighteen minutes, and her natural restlessness told her to switch for another, but for some reason she found herself unable to. The music ebbed and flowed, echoing in waves all around Anna’s ears, and for some reason it also seemed to come from deep inside her skull, as if she was listening herself listening to music. Cool!

Grinning, Anna took out her flash drive from her pocket. She had taken a habit to carry one, as she often needed to print some stuff for college. She quickly copied the entire content of the synth’s memory in that flash drive, and she turned the machine off. The moment she did, Anna felt a longing for that wonderful music, once again. Stronger this time. She needed this. That music was way too good. Thus, she exited Elsa’s room, shut the door behind her and lay down on her own bed. Anna wanted to listen to her sister’s good music. She had no idea what the consequences would be.

The music was soothing, it seemed to reverberate deeply into her temples, massaging them into relaxation, going ever deeper and stronger, more and more relaxed with every breath rolling out of Anna’s lips. She loved this, already. Why would Elsa keep all this to herself was beyond her. If she’d known Elsa possessed such an incredible gift with relaxing music, she would have begged for a few files to listen to, it would do wonders for her exam-related anxiety. This way, she felt like she was almost falling asleep, but never truly losing consciousness. She floated about in her own room, every bad thought and worry scattered to the corners of her mind.

Anna dozed on and off, never truly falling asleep. Were there lyrics in the music? She found herself mouthing a few words, over and over, but she could not recognize them. It was probably nothing important.

So relaxed, so alone in her own room… hmmm, she was getting a little frisky. Maybe she shouldn’t, but really, it wasn’t like there was anyone who could come in and look at Anna as her fingers let go of the bedsheet and moved to caress her breasts and moving slowly, slowly down towards the hem of her trousers, unbuttoning them one by one, and hesitating at the edge of her throbbing clit. She _was_ getting horny, for no reason at all, it seemed. Maybe the music was _that_ good. Maybe some other reason, but it was not important, not important at all. What mattered was just listening to the music, and _relaxing_.

And so she did. Her pussy felt swollen and tighter than it usual did when she got horny, as it often happened in the morning. Hhhmmm, it had been a while. Anna had always been a bit of a shy girl, never giving too much thought to sex, but for some reason now the idea of just diddling a bit with her clit was way too inviting… and her pussy was wet enough anyway.

“Hhhhmmm…” she let out a soft moan as her fingers pushed past the last diaphragm and finally touched her warm, buzzing clit. Anna yelped at the surprising sensitive little nub. It usually was twice as sensitive as her nipples (her breasts were a little on the small side, so they were pretty sensitive), but now it was really turbo-charged! Hhhm, if the music had this effect on her, she better listen every day!

“Uuuuh, yes,” Anna cooed, paying little mind to whoever could listen to her – not that anybody could, so she could just relax – and began to play with herself, her fingers getting wetter and wetter and her pussy tighter and tighter, like she was flexing a muscle over which she had little control. She liked not having control, did she not? It was so exciting. Freefalling. Floating. It was just the best.

Anna tried to focus on some hunky blonde guy she knew to bring herself closer, but for some reason her thoughts slipped like oil on glass. She kept coming back to focus on her own body. Her own breasts. And she kept thinking about breasts, for some reason. Breasts were cool. They were pretty. Her own breasts were pretty, of course. Maybe a little bit on the small side. She liked big boobs, did she not? Anna giggled as the odd thoughts took place in her own mind. For some reason, she was masturbating over tits instead that on hard muscles like she always did. Odd. But cool, she supposed. It was so relaxing. Breasts were soft, and firm, and she liked soft and firm. Hhhmmm, like her pussy. She liked pussy, did she not? Oh, yes, she liked it a lot. Hhhmmm, yesss, she liked pussy a lot. Her own pussy. She could get a lot of love out of her own pussy, she was sure. If only she pushed a little harder and stronger, there… in circles… pussy and tits. Anna giggled again. She loved both. Damn she was so horny! And even though thinking about pussy and tits had not been enough to bring her to climax before – it had never even occurred to her, in fact, how strange! – now she felt that with the help of the music she could come. Come hard. Harder than she ever did. She wanted that. She liked to cum. Especially if something helped her. Like good music.

At some point, while she had two fingers deep inside her sodding pussy, one hand mauling her small breasts, Anna thought she had heard or seen someone enter. The intruder was blonde, but beyond that she had no idea who could it be. She had nice tits, though. Very nice. Like her own tits. They could be a little bigger though. The stranger seemed to have said something. A hand had touched her headphones, rested there for a while, and then the stranger had withdrawn her hand from Anna’s headphones and then her presence from the room. It did not matter, at rate. Anna only wanted to relax. She loved to relax.

Hmmm, there might be lyrics in the music indeed, Anna thought as she found her mouth speak a few more words she did not recognize. It did not matter. What ever words they might be, they were surely harmless and even relaxing… good words. Good words for her. They were good words. Music was important.

 It was important she came hard. Even if Anna was visualizing a big pair of round tits with very hard rosy nipples. Hhhhm, Anna decided she really liked tits, indeed. Big firm round tits to touch and grope. She groped her own left one. So soft, so firm. A little disappointing it was so small, though. It had never bothered her before, to think she had such small tits. Now for some reason…

But then something happened, and she thought of a nice gushing pussy, with a thin strip of blonde hair atop, and her body froze for a moment, and then…

“Oooohhhh yesss!” Anna shook as the orgasm finally took her. It had been sudden and unexpected, but not unwelcomed, not unwelcomed at all! Her toes curled and she arched her back as she pushed her fingers deep inside and out her pussy, as much as could, though her arm was getting tired fast… she desperately wanted to cum more, more, more! Please make it last longer…

And it did last long. A lot longer and stronger than _any_ other orgasm she had ever experienced. It was like she could not... could not do _anything_ but cum, like the orgasm was being pulled out of her, against her will, and that made it even hotter, even better! Stronger than ever, in fact. All the other climaxes she had experienced until then seemed now like a bottle rocked compared to this searing pleasure, this fire grip that made her a sodding, panting mess. Slowly, Anna opened her eyes, but she did not remove her earphones. In fact, if she could she would have kept them on… but she did have to clean her hands… and her panties. And her sheets.

“What a mess,” Anna commented, giggling. But she did feel great. Energized, relaxed. Damn, this music rocked! And she had only listened to one of the files, there were dozens inside! Giddy, Anna walked to her bathroom, cleaned up, and took a moment to look at her breasts, cupping them and smashing them together to see if she could form a bit of cleavage. Just a tiny bit, though. For some reason, the thought that she could not form cleavage, that her tits were big enough seemed… wrong.

No matter.

Anna changed her clothes and exited her own room. She felt great!

Her sister was writing something on her pad in the living room. Anna walked up to her, and her eyes moved, for a moment, but it did happen, on her sister’s plush breasts. Elsa was a cup and a half bigger than her, so not that much, but the difference was there. It had never bothered her before. For some reason.

“Hey!” Elsa turned to look at her. “Are you home already?”

“That’s my line,” Anna said, sitting next to her sister and glancing at her pad. “Whatcha writing?”

“Nothing. Do not worry about it.”

Anna did as she was told. For some reason, it seemed like a good idea.

Before she fell back into the usual chat with her sister, Anna’s hands rose to brush against her chest one last time. She did not even notice that. Her mind was coming back to the music. She could not wait to listen some more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I conjured up something nice. Sorry it's short! More mind control and conditioning here, body mod will come on later but it will come! Thank you!

The next few days were almost normal for Anna. Almost. If she noticed the way the music was slowly changing her behavior, she did not say anything. She just seemed to notice that her classmates were looking cuter and cuter by the day! Anna had never been interested in girls. At least, not that she could remember. But nowadays the sight of her friend Rapunzel was enough to make her chest tingle, and other parts of her anatomy respond in kind. Rapunzel was a cute blonde with shoulder-length hair and a spunky personality. Anna liked her, though these days she tried to steal glances down her chest as Rapunzel sat next to her in class.

She did have a nice pair, slightly bigger than Anna’s, but they could be bigger. Anna giggled inwardly at the thought. These past few days the idea seemed stuck in her mind, together with others: all her friends could use a bit more up top, in fact. Even those already blessed with D-cups, like Esmeralda. Bigger was simply better, that was all. And if the thoughts ever appeared extraneous and foreign to her mind, she immediately felt the urge to listen, and she would relax and fall into a gentle trance, lulled to relaxation by the music. Anna just could not imagine her life without music these days.

She was also a lot… hornier. Anna often excused herself and had to go to the bathroom to rub one off. She brought her music with her, of course. That sensation of being _forced_ to cum, almost against her will was too good to pass off. She was getting a little addicted, maybe! But it was good to be addicted… addicted meant she did not have to think. And she did not like to think, thinking was boring. Cumming her brains off was, all things considered, a lot better.

That day she was studying with Rapunzel again, and as it often happened these days, her gaze wandered to Rapunzel’s creamy chest. She had never been that interested in her friend’s… graces before, but she was now gaining one, one that bordered on obsession. Rapunzel did look back a few times, but she most likely did not know what to say, because she said nothing. Rapunzel usually had something to say, pretty often in fact.

After class, things got a little more complicated, as Anna lay on a chair, listening to her favourite music (all kind of music Elsa had made was her favourite music now, it was just _that_ good), when one of her earbuds was ripped off from her ear.

“Hey!” She said, as part of the music left her. Panic filled her at the missed contact, but it was soon reigned in by the other earbud, still pumping its soothing melody into her ear and into her mellowing brain.

“What are you listening to?” Rapunzel said as she sat next to Anna. She put the earbud to her own ear, and her eyes widened with surprise, then flittered with pleasure as the music worked its magic on her as well. “Whoa… what’s this stuff? Never heard anything like that!”

“It’s Elsa’s,” Anna explained, a dreamy look in her eyes, soon to be mirrored by Rapunzel, who fell against her back, just listening, a smile slowly pursing her lips.

“Damn it is good.”

“Hmhm, yes I know, I listen all the time…”

“Listen all the time,” echoed Rapunzel.

“All the time, yes…”

And they did. For a couple hours, in-between classes, until their phones rang: their classmates calling them as the new class was starting.

“Damn, I just lost sense of time,” Rapunzel said. She blinked as her eyes lingered for a moment on Anna’s chest. Anna _felt_ that gaze. She felt her nipples harden slightly at the confusion and desire in Rapunzel’s eyes, and the fact that those feelings had not been there before. That was hot. So very hot.

“I know, this is just so good,” Anna confirmed, nodding and tapping on Rapunzel’s ears.

“Good…” Rapunzel blinked again. “Say, can you send me a copy? I _have_ to listen to that music again!”

“Oh, I know how it feels,” Anna giggled, “it gets to you. I cannot make a copy though. I think Elsa made them password-protected or something.” And then the solution just _popped_ into Anna’s mind, like words long forgotten until that moment, spreading like a beautiful flower. “We can listen again, together, you know,” Anna nudged her. Rapunzel hesitated, but then a slow smile spread all over her lips.

“Listen. Again. Together.”

“Yes. It would be good. Together.”

“Yes. It is good.”

“Good. Then tomorrow night?”

She had no idea why she had suggested tomorrow night. It seemed like the right time, for some reason.

“Sure!” Rapunzel jumped at the chance.

They got to class, and for the rest of the day Anna caught Rapunzel trying to steal glances at her chest, and even inspecting her own, a look of confusion and regret coming onto her features when she tried to push her breasts together to form some cleavage.

And Anna grinned, not even knowing the reason.

 

That night, Anna got home soon. It was important for some reason. She just knew. She sat on the sofa, put her music on – _finally_! – and she could let go… let go of everything, and just follow her natural instincts… just push and pull, pull her pants out, and begin her delicate dance to bring her to blessed climax and oblivion. She did not even open her eyes, letting her mind wander. Hhhmmm, she just loved that music. She could not think of anything else, really. Maybe thinking a little bit about pussy and tits. They helped her cum. Oh, how much she wanted to cum. She was going to cum. Cum hard. The music would just guide her, and Anna would just obey, just let it happen. It was so much easier when she just went with the flow.

Her other hand flew to her regrettably small breasts, pinching them, caressing them. Hhhhm, just one hand was not enough… maybe Rapunzel could provide help? Though she was a lot hotter when she used to be a blonde. Anna liked blonde hair.

As if right on cue, someone entered. Anna kept her eyes closed though. No need to open them, not yet. Someone whispered something, words that for some reason managed to pass right through the music, words which Anna did not understand (nor would she remember them) but that latched onto her brain and onto her heart. She was going to cum…she as just going to let it all go and float away in pleasure. Anna opened her eyes and saw something indistinct, something she could not pinpoint. She only got flashes: a beautiful pair of blue eyes, and blonde hair, and red lips. And then those red lips brushed against her own, and Anna’s toes curled and _oh god yes please_ and she was cumming and cumming and _cumming_ her brains out. Anna arched her back as hands touched her chest, and the stranger, the beautiful stranger, whispered yet a few more foreign words into her mind, but Anna could not remember. She was too interested in cumming.

 

 

Later on that night, Anna walked downstairs. Elsa was reading from a book, like she usually did, and taking a few notes. A few days before, Anna would have been intrigued by Elsa taking notes, but right then it was not that important. Right now, what was important was spending time with her sister. Her loveable elder sister. She could trust her elder sister.

Then something popped right in her mind.

“Elsa!” She called. “Can I invite Rapunzel for a sleepover?”

The idea seemed so _crisp_ , so _clear_ in her mind, like someone had downloaded right into her brain. But that was impossible, right? Still, it was a good idea.

“Are you not a little grown-up for a sleepover?”

Anna giggled.

“Come on! It’s just going to be girl-bonding time! We will talk and play games and… and… listen to music…” Anna said as her eyes slightly glazed over. She waited for Elsa to speak her mind. Elsa’s opinion was always important. The most important, in fact.

“I suppose it’s fine,” Elsa conceded in the end with a small grin. “But you are not going to try anything _too_ odd, alright?”

“Come on! It’s just going to be a nice night together with my friend!”

_Maybe I can have her try out a bit of lingerie_ , thought Anna. Maybe she could dress Rapunzel up, take a good look at her perky breasts…

Now _that_ was a good idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that! Please leave a comment if you wish me to continue, hugs!


	3. Chapter 3

Tomorrow night could not come quick enough. Anna had prepared her room, taken out chairs and laid her bed open. She had filled two large bowls of popcorn and put up chick flics on her laptop, but it was all a ruse. Already her pussy twitched at the thought of listening to Elsa’s music, together with Anna. She even had what at the time seemed like a wonderful idea and bought a small loudspeaker, the kind of which could spread the music all around the room… this way they would be completely free to… do whatever they wanted to do.

Anna blinked as a smile spread around her lips. It was all so clear. She looked at herself: she had donned her jeans shorts, leaving vast expanse of creamy thighs and leg exposed, and a white top that showcase her small breasts. Anna cupped them as she looked at herself in the mirror. She truly could look hotter with bigger boobs. Maybe she could ask Elsa her opinion? She was sure it was important. Elsa always had the best ideas!

The door rang. Anna was alone home because Elsa had called at the last moment, a patient had had an emergency call, and she would be back home later, so they had the house all to themselves. Anna giggled at the thought, came downstairs to open the door, and found Rapunzel on the doorstep, dressed nicely in a white and gold summer dress, holding her bag with anxious fingers. She looked hesitant, for some reason.

“Hey! You look good,” Anna greeted her, a grin spreading all over her lips. Rapunzel was _looking fine_ , after all… what with her beautiful hair, her pouty rosy lips, and those perky breasts hidden away in her summer dress… she would look a lot prettier if she took it off, Anna was sure… the idea, like many other things, seemed fixed in her mind. These days it seemed a lot of things were.

“T-thank you,” Rapunzel answered, her head coming to brush against her forehead. “I… uh… I know we were supposed to have our sleepover, but… I came, but… I’m not sure…”

“What are you talking about? Come on in!” Anna pulled her inside. Rapunzel’s hot body was so close, so warm. Anna’s heart beat so hard.

“I… Anna, something is not right…”

“What are you talking about? Come on, little lady, let’s go.”

Rapunzel blinked. It seemed as if those words had had an effect on her! Anna herself felt it. _Little lady_. It seemed as if an electric wire had been connected to her spine, and from there to her pussy, strumming small notes of pure pleasure. Her clit buzzed and her head swam. _If only Elsa were here_ , Anna thought. _She’d know what to do_. Following Elsa was always a good idea, but right then it seemed an even better one.

Anna took Rapunzel’s hand and guided her upstairs. Rapunzel seemed to walk in a daze. A confused expression on her face, Anna had to guide all her steps. It was so hot! Maybe she could order Rapunzel some more… though that would have to wait. She had a nagging sensation Elsa would order around her much better. Would order the two of them around much better.

“I… the music you made me listen to…”

“You listened again, did you not?” Anna jumped from wall to wall, ecstatic. It was soooo good, and she could not wait to listen together with Rapunzel. She deserved it.

“I… I tried not to… Anna… there’s something…”

“Something?” Anna blinked. She really did not understand Rapunzel’s sudden cold feet. Why would she refuse such wonderful music?

“Something in there… I thought things I shouldn’t…nnnh.” Rapunzel’s fingers trembled as something that looked a lot like a wave of pleasure ran through her. Anna grinned.

“Something you _shouldn’t_ , hm? Makes you feel good when you think about _you shouldn’t_? Hm? Makes you feel all the better…” Anna set her hands upon Rapunzel’s shoulders. “You seem so tense. Why don’t you _relax_?”

Rapunzel stumbled. She fell on the bed, and Anna giggled at her weakness. Weakness was good. It made you all tingly in the knees, and where it mattered.

“No, you don’t… don’t understand. I thought… some stuff. About you… about my… my br-“

“You breasts, didn’t you?” Anna giggled as she scoured her room. Where did she put… ah, yes here they were.

“Y-yesss…” Rapunzel sighed, unable to hold her fingers from brushing against her chest. “My… I thought… it was unnatural to feel…”

“What do you think about your breasts, Rap?”

“I…uhh… I think… they are… lovely but… no, don’t make me do it… don’t make me say it…”

“And you know the more you fight the stronger it gets…” Anna replied. It was as if another one’s was moving her lips, putting words into her mouth she had no idea where they came from. It was cool! And fine with her. Being guided was fine, it led to pleasure… just like when her orgasms were forced out of her with the strength of a firework.

“I… no… I think… my breasts are lovely but they could…”

“They could?” Anna spurred her as she walked right behind her on the bed.

“They could be… a little bigger… oh, no…” Rapunzel squirmed as a mini-orgasm rocketed through her. Anna giggled. It was so good to see her try and fail to resist. Resistance was fine. It made all this much more fun.

“Yes, they could be bigger!” Anna declared as she took her headphones and put them around Rapunzel’s head. They were already connected to her phone.

Rapunzel froze. Her silent _nooo_ lost in rapture as her eyes rolled up. Anna giggled as her pathetic attempts at resisting drowned in the sea of pleasure slowly encroaching her. She sat right behind her, massaging her shoulders. Damn, she would have liked to push her tits against Rapunzel’s back, just make her feel how big and firm they were… but for now all she could do was just feel her nipples harden and think of the long night ahead of them…

 

-

 

Downstairs, in the meantime, Elsa was opening the door. She was wasted. That patient, running in circles in the traffic… she was exhausted, beyond recovery. All thoughts of Anna and Rapunzel forcibly ejected from her mind by a combination of stress, weariness, and the need for something soft to crash on. She eyed the sofa like an old friend.

“Com’ ere,” she said, gnawing on words. Without talking off her jacket, she just threw herself upon the sofa, and was snoring in fifteen seconds. The sofa that was right beneath Anna’s bedroom, and as Anna upstairs switched the loudspeaker on and Elsa was fast asleep, her mind all juicy and eager to suck up the music, and what was hidden in the music…

This would turn quite soon to have been a massive mistake on her part.

 

-

 

Anna had turned on the loudspeaker. Elsa’s music filled the air. She was currently undressing Rapunzel, and all her thoughts were pure bliss. Rapunzel, as well. Her nipples were diamonds, clearly visible through her bra. Anna took off her summer dress.

“It’s not a sleepover if we’re not on the bed.”

“Yeah…” Rapunzel agreed, by now too far gone to offer any meaningful resistance. Anna giggled. Something told her Rapunzel would be much funnier to play with from now on. Rapunzel’s eyes fixed on Anna’s chest. Drunkenly, she moved her hands to cup them.

“Pretty,” she said.

Anna giggled and yelped a little as Rapunzel’s eager fingers began to trace circles on her breasts.

“Ah! Yes… but a bit small, don’t you think?”

Rapunzel nodded.

“Yes. Like mine.”

“Like yours,” Anna agreed, setting her own hands to brush against Rapunzel’s pointy nipples. She finished taking off her dress and played with her breasts. She loved them so much! And yet they were so soft, and so woefully inadequate. She dreamt of playing with big, round breasts, firm and sexy… or her own being played with. Being played with by someone… someone she could respect.

Someone she could obey. Playing with Rapunzel had been fun, but it was clear – painfully clear - they were beneath some other person…some other _one_ …

“Maybe we should ask Elsa,” blurted Rapunzel out of nowhere. “Elsa knows what’s best.”

“Yesss,” Anna agreed. “Hey… do you want to try a bit of lingerie? You would look fabulous in it!”

“Sure!” Rapunzel answered. Already her mind was adjusting, less drunken and more actively participating. “I hope I won’t offend you with my small tits, though…”

“Silly,” Anna replied, giggling, “your breasts are so pretty! And there’s a solution for everything…”

 

-

 

Elsa opened her eyes. Outside, sun was shining. It was morning already. Oh, she must have overslept. Feeling pretty woozy and tired, like she had fixed on something all night long – memories of college flared up – she chuckled as she stood up. Elsa sighed, stretched. Her hands rose to cup her breasts.

 _I should really get them bigger_ , she thought.

And then she froze.

 _Oh no_.

Memories came back, flooding her mind just like she had been flooded with…oh no, no, _no_!

“Oh no,” she whispered. This could not be happening. The sleepover. What if Anna had… no, Anna’s headphones were not there. Then what… oh, no. Oh no.

Breathing heavily, Elsa closed her eyes. She knew all about the process. She could deal with this, explant it… no matter how effective it was… and she already had the necessary _thoughts_ the program ought to install first. She had been thinking about this when she made the files, after all. Still her mental fortitude had been more than enough to avoid them taking root. But now…

Her hand brushed against her side, and a flash appeared in her mind: her hand brushing against a large, round, soft and firm, augmented…

No no _no_ …

Elsa focused. She had to find the foreign thought and erase it. She looked for it in her own mind, looking for the words that had been put there…

 _You want bigger boobs_.

There. She focused on surrounding the thought, pushing it back, sealing it under a hurricane of disapproval…

Her pussy twitched.

Elsa’s eyes shot open.

Learned response. Resistance brought pleasure, pleasure brought acceptance. Little by little, subject would dismantle their own defenses, all by themselves.

 _No…I don’t want this_ …

 _Though it wouldn’t be bad to be a little bigger up top_ …

_No… this… this is not me…_

Her nipples hardened. Elsa’s hand moved as if by itself. She must have been subjected to the subliminal stimuli for… for hours for them to be… this strong… this much… her hand reached for her pussy, her other hand for her small tits.

 _No my tits are not… not… ah_!

A tiny orgasm rocked her to the very core. Elsa knew that if she masturbated right there and then, she might not come back. She knew the masturbation suggestion was there for a reason, to link pleasure and orgasm to the new thoughts… if she masturbated… if she thought about her new boobs, about Anna’s… about their weight… their firmness, their artificial, sculpted shape… no no no… she must _not_ think about how good they would look in a tank top, how sexy she would look, the sexy psychiatrist with the augmented chest… showing off she was truly a slut who could not say no… she had to resist… resistance brought pleasure…

“Ahhh, ahh, ah!” Elsa panted as her hand touched her pussy. Electrical discharge ran through her body and she could not resist anymore. Two fingers plunged into her depths. Oh god. She had done this to herself. Accidentally modified her own mind. Done this to herself. She wanted to so much to modify Anna, and ended up modifying herself.

So hot.

“I don’t… I don’t want to…”

She tried to say, but the orgam built up, and all resistance flared like dying fireworks inside her mind, making her clit twitch. Elsa’s toes curled and she bit her lip as she was right there… but she could still… she could still… she just had to stop masturbating…

“I don’t want to get… to get…”

She could win this. She could win this. Elsa withdrew her hand from her wet pussy. There. She could do it.

She could…

Her nipples hardened.

“I don’t… want to… get bigger…”

She panted. Her hand hang in the balance.

“Get… bigger… get _bigger_ … _boobs_!”

Her hand plunged inside her snatch. The orgasm ruptured through her as she buckled and yelped and panted and screamed on the sofa. She did not care anymore. Images of her new tits flooded her mind, burning and embedding themselves… her nipples brushed against her bra, against her blouse. Too small. Inadequate.

She really... really needed... an upgrade.

Elsa came down from her orgasm.

She panted, slowly bringing her breath to normal. But her mind… she would never go back to normal. Part of her did not want to. Already, the thought of living all her life with such small breasts was... disgusting.

“Fuck,” Elsa said."What have I done?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it... I pushed it a little with the breast expansion theme, and a little less with sex. I want to tease you all a little before we go to a big sex scene, as I want to make sure triggers are implanted. This time I tried to have some fun with resistance play... and also one of my favourite tropes: when the controller gets controlled. What is going to happen to Elsa now? I hope I will be able to update the story soon! Thank you for reading, and plase leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I tried to use a bit of a more widespread kink this time. Is it strange I identify in Anna and Elsa both? I used to hypnotize a girlfriend years ago and we did some crazy stuff! Lovely times. The fetish stuck. I hope you like this story! I am still new to write erotica, and I hope it does not sound too silly.  
> If you did like it, please let me know, I consider this a bit of a standalone but I might do more with subliminal messages and mind control in general if there's demand, and I would also see Anna's training and evolution.  
> So please let me know if I should continue this... thank you for reading again, looking forward to your reactions!


End file.
